Obstacles
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: "Someday, we will foresee obstacles. Through the blizzard, through the blizzard..." Whatever happen to Blake in the past nine years of living with her mother in Ludendorff? With Michael staring over his new life in Los Santos, he decided to write letters to Blake's mother, hoping that his Blakie Bear will be better after his 'death'. But Michael was wrong...


**Hello, GirlGoneGamer here! And today, I've decided to create another story to Grand Theft Auto V which involves Blake before the story, Sweet and Deadly.**

 **I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it! Blakesleigh Rose, Macey Rose, Jade Knight, Mason Young and others is what I own for this prequel to Sweet and Deadly!**

* * *

Obstacles

* * *

Michael De Santa or formally known as the late notorious bank robber, Michael Townley was outside of his mansion house, leaning against the railing on his bedroom balcony while enjoying the beautiful sight of Rockford Hills. A few months ago, he and his family was once living in a trailer home in Ludendorff, North Yankton and now they live out here hundred miles away in Los Santos, San Andreas. But there was one thing missing from his new life and he knew what it is…

His youngest daughter, Blake who he left behind in Ludendorff. Michael couldn't manage to leave her behind even though that she is his blood, but FIB agent, Dave Norton who helped him into Witness Protection told him that it's for the best that Blake stay behind in Ludendorff with her mother. If Michael really did brought her, he would be causing a kidnapping case for a young six year old and Blake questioning why leaving her own mother behind was the right thing to do.

Knowing that he misses her, Michael remember on the calendar and even in his thoughts that Blake's birthday will be coming up soon. After finding a piece of wide ruled paper, blue ink pen and an envelope, Michael sat down on his bed while looking at the picture of him and Blake, before writing down his thoughts on paper…

* * *

A few days later, Blakesleigh Rose was staring outside of her bedroom window overlooking the trailer park, as she felt melancholy of how she was celebrating her birthday alone with only her friends, Jade Knight and Mason Young and even her mother. Without her uncles, cousins and aunt to brighten the mood of her birthday party, Blake felt alone in the world.

"Blake?" Macey Rose called out her name, before walking into her daughter's bedroom. "Sweetiepie, your friends are here." She told her, as Blake didn't take her teal colored eyes away from the window. The red haired mother knew what she was looking at from inside of the house. Every time whenever Blake returns home from school, a friends house or even guitar classes, she always look out the window of her bedroom to see the demolished trailer home that was once belong to the Townley's.

"Mommy. Will I ever see Uncle Mikey again?" Blake questioned quietly, holding her only brown teddy bear with the blank stare that she called 'Kuma-chan' when Michael bought it for her when they were out into town.

"Blake, come here." Macey sighed, quietly knowing that was what her only daughter was going to talk about on her seventh birthday. The dark haired child sat down on her twin bed that was covered with her _Winx Club_ bedspread as Macey moved her daughter closer. "We've talked about this. Uncle Mikey is not coming back. He's in heaven with God now. I know he, Uncle Trevor and Brad always cares about you and celebrate your birthday every time. But they're gone. There's nothing we can do, but embrace the future." She explained.

"Mommy… don't leave me alone." Blake said, before hugging the red haired mother. "I don't want to leave too, and leave me all alone."

"Hey, we'll make better memories. Just the two of us." Macey said, hugging her daughter back as her fingers ran through Blake's long black hair. "And we'll probably gonna have to cut all of this long hair." She joked.

"No! I love it and so does Uncle Mikey." Blake exclaimed, covering the top of her raven black hair while showing a smile.

"Now, there's the cute smile that I love." Macey said, showing her smile towards Blake, before touching her daughter's nose with her index finger to make her laugh happily. "Are you ready to celebrate your birthday with your friends?" She questioned, before Blake nodded.

"Yeah, I want to, Mommy." Blake agreed.

"That's the Rose's spirit." Macey said, before getting off of Blake's twin size bed. "Come on, your friends are waiting." She said, as Blake climbed off her bed and leaving Kuma-chan next to her pillows, before running into the living room/kitchen area of the trailer home with Macey walking behind her.

A few hours later into the small birthday party, Macey noticed the mailman outside of the trailer home, putting in a few letters into the grey mailbox.

"I'll be back, don't blow up the house." Macey said, walking towards the front door of the trailer home.

"Mommy." Blake laughed along with Jade and Mason.

"We won't, Miss. Rose." Mason promised, before Macey nodded while grabbing her red peacoat from off of the coat rack next to Blake's teal color one.

"Hey, let's play Twister." Jade suggested, as Blake and Mason agreed while Macey walk outside of the trailer home and closed the door.

Macey hugged herself as the cold wintery Ludendorff wind blew through her long red hair and pale skin while walking towards the grey mailbox.

" _Fucking snow… it's always this cold in this small town._ " Macey thought to herself, after opening the mailbox and grabbing the mail with her cold left hand.

While walking back towards the trailer home, Macey examines the letters in her hands until a certain letter caught her attention. She found a letter that was handwritten and the handwriting was so familiar to her, before looking up at the top left hand corner at the return address which is from Los Santos, San Andreas.

" _Wait… is this… No, it can't be him."_ Macey thought to herself while looking carefully at the handwritten on the front of the letter.

 _Old Time Rock And Roll_ by Bob Seger was playing as Blake, Jade and Mason were laughing while playing Twister, before they all fallen down onto the floor. In the blink of an eye, Macey ran back towards her bedroom as the kids heard the door slamming, which causes them to look at the direction.

"Blake? Was that your mom?" Mason questioned.

As Macey had her back against the closed door, the red haired mother look back down at the Los Santos letter once more, which causes her to be confused. She doesn't know anyone in Los Santos, San Andreas unless it's her eldest sister, Cali Rose who sent this to her through the police academy.

Sitting down on the queen size bed, Macey slowly open the letter as she finally pull out the folded wide ruled paper and started reading it carefully.

 _May 3th, 2004_

 _Dear Macey,_

 _You've might be surprised about who sent you this letter, by its handwriting. I know you might've heard from North Yankton State Police, telling you that I'm dead, along with Trevor still on the run and Brad in jail. But it was all full of lies. I'm full of shit everyday Mace, and sometimes I can't even keep stories straight… Anyway, Amanda, the kids and I are doing okay after the whole job and we're safe. But what am I really asking is how Blake's doing? After when they 'buried' me, I saw her crying and placing flowers on my grave. I had a feeling that she's truly going to miss me and I'm not going to be able see her grow up into a beautiful young lady. I even remembered that May 5th was her birthday and she's turning 7 years old. That's a father's job to remember his own youngest daughter's birthday. I was planning on buying her a toy for her 7th birthday and ship it out towards you, since she loves those fairy princess dolls so much, but my wife would be probably asking why am I buying a toy when Tracey grown out of it and Jimmy's into video games. I really miss my baby girl so much, Macey and I hope you can write back so I can know what is going on with Blake in the world. Make sure to send me pictures and even drawings that Blake brought home from school, I would love to keep them for myself And for my eyes only._

 _Yours truly, Michael Townley... or known as Michael De Santa after my 'death'_

"Mommy?"

Macey jumped slightly as she heard her daughter's voice while trying to turn the door knob, since the red haired mother locked it.

"Is something wrong?" Blake questioned.

"Uh… nothing's wrong baby." Macey answered.

"Okay, Mommy. Can me and my friends have more cupcakes?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, only one more and I have to put them away." Macey answered, before hearing her daughter's footsteps walking away toward her bedroom door.

As the red haired mother look back at the letter once more, Macey placed it onto her nightstand while staring at Michael's handwriting on writing paper before throwing her drinking glass of water against the far wall, breaking it glass and water splashed onto the wall and onto the hardwood floor.

"You fucking fat asshole!" Macey shouted.

In a fit of rage, Macey couldn't believe that Michael is still alive and in a different place where she can't get to him. While breathing in and out slowly and quietly, the red haired mother managed to sit back down on the bed and decided to hug her pillow into her arms, before looking back at the letter once more.

 _P.S. I'm sorry for everything, Mace. Things will get better over time._

* * *

 **And that's what I got for the first chapter of this prequel story. I will do more chapters, if I can to expose what happened to Blake in Ludendorff after when Michael left her behind. There will be more letters written between Michael and Macey, as the story progresses.**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow and review on the story, if you remembered my very first Grand Theft Auto V story, Sweet and Deadly and love it!**


End file.
